


Relaxation. (Josh Dun smut)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ABDL, Blowjobs, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinky, Kittenplay, M/M, Other, Reader's gender not specified, Smut, cgl, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	

You jumped a little when you heard the door slam closed. You thought about it for a moment, and creeped out of the living room, into the small foyer that lead there. You were essentially stalking.

As soon as you reached whoever walked through you front door, you pounced on them, relieved to find out that it was only Josh whom you'd knocked over. He, however was not as gracious. Josh grunted, and gently shoved you off him.

"Bad kitty." He scolded, standing up and pulling you with him by your arm, "We don't jump on Daddy, not after he gets home from work." His tone of voice made you whimper, himself soon letting your arm loose then walking into the living room. You followed behind him like a leech, eyes big and wet. Sure it was just a little scolding, but he sounded so bitter when he did so.

You followed him until he flopped down onto the couch. He then rubbed his hand over his face, and laid back, staring at the ceiling. You cautiously straddled his legs, then began to crawl up his body, until you were face-to-face.

It wasn't until you were hovering over his face that you realized his eyes were closed, and his breathing was heavy and quick. You frowned a little, and nudged his jaw with your nose.

Josh's face scrunched up in annoyance before he shoved you off him again, much rougher than last time but still not enough to hurt you. Well, physically that is. You whimpered and crawled back on top of him.

This time you nuzzled his neck, earning a frustrated groan from him. "No, kitten. I'm not in the mood. Get off." He warned through gritted teeth. His eyes were still closed and you honestly wanted to cry from how he was treating you right then.

"B-But Daddy–" Your voice was quiet and broken, yet Josh cut you off anyway. "No. Get off." He spat.

You nodded, though he couldn't see you through his eyelids, and crawled down so that you were sitting on your heels, straddling his ankles.

After staring at his distressed face for a moment, an idea came to mind, and you slowly began to undo his belt buckle and pop the button on his jeans. 

Josh frowned even more, if that was even possible, and opened one eye to look at you. "The hell are you doing?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Helping." You replied simply. His face stayed twisted up in aggravation as you worked on getting his jeans down. He almost stopped you, but he was caught by surprise when you suddenly jerked his boxers down enough to expose him.

A gasp escaped him when you wrapped your hand around his base and began pumping your fist up and down. Josh's head tilted back as you tugged at his cock, and you could feel him hardening more with every stroke. You could feel his skin heat up at your touch, a blush rising up his neck and causing his body to overheat.

You giggled slightly at him, continuing to stroke his steadily hardening member while he chewed on his lip. "See Daddy? That feels good, huh? This is all you needed, just like when I'm in a grumpy pants mood and you play with me to make me feel better." You purred.

Josh let out a little grunt. When you felt he was hard enough, you wrapped your lips around the head, and got to work. His eyes snapped open, and he instinctively tangled his fingers in your hair as you bobbed your head up and down.

It wasn't like a normal blowjob, it looked more like one you'd see in an adult film. You'd bob your head up and down really fast, pornographic grunts and sighs escaping Josh as you did so, then you'd pull off him and lick a few broad stripes up from the base of his dick to the tip. 

"/Holy shit/, baby. Such a good little kitty for your Daddy, fuck." Josh groaned, tugging on your hair slightly. You giggled a small bit around him, the thickness causing it to come out muffled. The vibrations must've gotten to him, because he gasped and his head shot back. He bucked his hips up into your mouth, but you held him down by his thighs.

"No Daddy, lemme work, it won't be much longer!" You grinned after you pulled off. He groaned at the loss of warmth, but that was quickly replaced by a gasp when you began to suck harshly on the head of his cock. You pressed your tongue harshly into the slit, and squeezed the base with the hand that wasn't holding him down.

Josh keened as you did so, squirming in his spot. Keeping your lips around the tip and the same tight grip around him, you started jerking him off again.

Josh seemed to be going absolutely crazy, the warm wetness of your tongue lapping at the head and the tight grip and roughness of your fist tugging at him being all too much and making his cock throb.

He made the face, the one that always signalled he was close, and you quickly pulled your mouth off of him altogether. You didn't stop jerking him off, though.

He was closer than you thought, the absence of your mouth making little difference as he reached his climax. A string of loud curses escaped him, hot white ribbons of cum covering your face before you could move.

You worked him through it, his seemingly neverending orgasm dying down about two or three minutes later, leaving your face covered in his release. When he his eyes, the sight of you covered in the white and sticky substance, looking up at him with innocent eyes, only made him moan again.

"Holy fucking shit, kitty. Thank you so much, I needed that." He sighed, chest heaving from the events that happened not even half a minute ago. You smiled, and licked your lips. "You're welcome, Daddy."


End file.
